Our Agonizing Love Revisited
by Call Me Violet
Summary: I left my old one off as a horrible fic. So here is the new and improved one! :D Sebastian has been running late, what is wrong with him, and what has it got to do with Ciel?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Here's the new and improved OAL! :D YAY!

Chapter 1

Why?

~Ciel~

I place the final paper on the stack, glad to finally be done with everything for my company. Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall I see it is about three o'clock in the afternoon, I sigh and lean back in my chair. 'I've been working all day... where the bloody hell is Sebastian with my tea?' I think to myself as I begin to massage my temples with my forefingers. Sebastian had been running late often lately, it was beginning to get on my nerves.

That demon, who is always so punctual and on time, who hates to be even a minute late, has been gradually getting off of the usual schedule. At first, he was running only five minutes late, I let it slide because I figured it had to do with one of the three idiots who also reside in this manner. However, he keeps on running later each time, obviously it has become an issue.

"What kind of a butler would be running late to give his master tea? As of now he's thirty minutes late. What could be the reason?" As if on cue, in walked said demon butler in question. What will be his excuse this time? "I apologize for being so late my lord. I was taking care of a little... problem." he said, setting the tea in front of me so he could pour it. As Sebastian handed me the freshly poured tea, I figured now would be the best time to ask him what was going on.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question. I then cleared my throat thinking, 'Now or never Ciel. Come on, you're a Phantomhive after all. We don't back down from a silly question!'

"What has been going on with you lately?" I finally managed to get out, without seeming flustered, 'I have a right to know after all.' I thought.

Sebastian smiled at me with his eyes closed, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

'He is really going to start pissing me off,' I thought as I rubbed my temples once more. "I mean, why have you been taking your sweet time doing anything? You have been getting later and later as the days come and go. What have you been doing?"

Sebastian simply smirked and said, "Well, I already told you young master, I was taking care of a problem."

"Wait! You mean you've been dealing with the same problem for the past week?!" THAT'S a surprise, Sebastian of all people should be able to deal with anything within minutes.

"Yes," he replied, cool as always.

"Well, how many people has this affected, because it really shouldn't take you long to do anything?" I asked relaxing a little in my chair. 'At least he's finally answering my questions straight.'

"So far? Only you master."

I felt my eye as it opened wide, making it much larger than its normal size as I bolted out of my chair, slamming my hands onto the desk with. "WHAT?!  
The fucking hell is this 'problem' then?!" I was beyond pissed at this point, if anything he should convenience me, and make the others wait for him. I am the Earl Phantomhive, I make the decisions.

Sebastian sighed at my actions before saying, "Young master, it's not healthy for you to get ups-"

"Answer me! I order you to tell me!" I yell out, pulling off my eyepatch to show my contract eye.

"Alright my lord, as you wish. It's only a little demon problem I have to deal with every once in a while, that's all." I remained standing, but soon started to walk over to my butler. "What kind of demon problem is it?" I asked dangerously.

~Sebastian~

I watched as Ciel walked up to me "Young master, I assure you, you don-"

"Oh but I do want to know Sebastian!" Ciel interrupted... again. I took a step back from him as he spoke, 'Damn,' I thought 'If I don't tell him, he will just order me to.

"Do you really want to know that badly master?" I asked, half hoping, half not, that he would forget all about the matter and brush it off as nothing.

"Yes, I really want to know Sebastian, I'm not just asking for the fun of it." All of my hope just slammed against the floor as he said it, seems luck isn't with me today. "Fine. My lord, it is time for demons to enter a certain part of the year."

~Ciel~

I ended up blushing a little, I had a pretty good idea of what he was talking about. However, I eyed him as he talked, "What time of year Sebastian, be clear. I want to know exactly what you are talking about. What time have you entered, that which would mess up your perfect timing and punctuality.

He looked abruptly away from me, 'He's never done that before,' I thought, ' is he... blushing?' Sure enough, I saw a faint pinkness engulf his pale cheeks as it had me, 'Oh god, is it really what I think it is?' He cleared his throat and answered the question for me, "Demon... Mating season."

A.N.

Well? What do you guys think of my revisiting of this? ^_^ hope it's better than it was. I reread my old one and realized how bad it was and also how confusing at times. So! Here we are


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Okay, I hope you all like this chapter, I know I took a while in getting the next one up, but I have been very busy with school -.- I hope you can forgive me.

Chapter 2

W...what?

~3rd person~

Ciel's eye grew large as the last two words left Sebastian's mouth, Sebastian closed his eyes in order to not see around him, he was too worried his master would yell at him or something of the like. However, when no reply came, Sebastian opened his eyes once more and looked upon the young boy he called his master.

He looked like he was in complete and utter shock, the kind you have when you see something out of the ordinary happen right before your eyes. To the demon butler, Ciel couldn't have looked any cuter if he had been trying to. In Ciel's mind, he was completely freaking out 'Oh god! What do I do? I probably shouldn't have made him tell me! Sebastian was right… This is more embarrassing then when he had to put me in a corset!' As that memory came to him, his face turned the pale pink of a summer rose.

~Ciel~

Feeling the heat in my cheeks I blinked, trying to get my mind off of _that stupid corset_, then looked narrowly at him, he seemed distracted and not himself. "Young master... I'll go get dinner started before you get hungry, seeing as the tea and snack has gotten cold" Sure enough, the tea no longer had steam pouring from it, and the snack, a plate of small cookies, no longer seemed good.

Sebastian bowed, grabbed the ruined and useless snack, and hurried out of the room. I sat back down behind my desk, noting that a full thirty minutes had passed, and went back to work deciding to go ahead and do the work for tomorrow as well since there was none left for today, all while I tried not to think about my demon butler at all.

(One hour and a half later)

I placed another paper on the stack, with many more to go, and leaned back in my chair, 'How had my father done this everyday? Surely he must have been horribly bored…'

A knock on the door followed by a high pitched, "Master," shook me out of my thoughts, as well as alerted me that it was Meirin, and not Sebastian, that had come to get me. "Yes? Come in." I said, so she did, and said, "It's time for dinner Young Master." she replied, smiling widely, her glasses cracked.

I got up from my desk with a small stretch, and as I started to walk out I couldn't help but to ask, "Where is Sebastian?"

"Oh, well, he said something about taking care of something important, then he went to his room, sir." she replied. 'Hmm, I wonder if he has brought one of those prostitutes here to help with his... issue? I certainly don't want one of those in my house.' I smile to myself as I think. Then I turn my head towards my maid, "Meirin, I'm not hungry, you all can eat my meal." I just walk away without another word.

I walk down the stairs and turn into the servants hall, heading towards Sebastian's room. I was fuming and thinking of ways I was going to punish him if I did find a whore in his room. When reached my intended destination, I realized that I had never, in my two years of having Sebastian, gone into his room.

I gulped, grabbed the handle, and turned it…

A.N NO THIS ISN"T THE END OF THE CHAPTER! It was in the last one, but for my lack of updating, I have decided to combine the two ^^ hope this makes up for it!

(This is the title of this part)

Who?

… Nothing. When I opened the door, I just found a plain room. Sebastian wasn't there. I looked around the room, nothing but a bed, and a dresser, I also saw a desk with some papers and pens, there were a pair of gloves on it.

Then I saw a door.

'I wonder if that's where he's hiding' I thought as I walked up, I placed my hand on the knob and twisted. Of course it would be locked, it is never that easy.

I removed my hand, and thought for a minute. Soon, I had an idea, turning and walking out the room I walked down the hall and back up the stairs, going until I had made it into my office, once there I opened my desk drawers. "I know the blasted key is around here somewhere... AH HA!" I pulled out a special key, this would open up every room in the house. Me and Sebastian where the only ones I allowed to have a key like this I wrapped it in my hand and walked back out, down the stairs, and back down the hall to Sebastian's door. Once in, I went straight for the locked door.

I placed the key in, 'Now or never Ciel' I thought as I twisted. I turned until I heard a faint click. Then I took the key out and put it in my pocket.

~Sebastian~

As soon as I heard the click, I put my clothing back on, and corrected myself, 'This is not the time, dammit!' I thought, while on the outside I remained calm as Ciel opened the bathroom door.

"Is there anything you need Master?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. His face got flushed with anger, 'Wonder why?' then he asked, "Is there a prostitute in here?!"

'Ah, that;s it'

"No."

"Then why are you coming in here constantly?!" he asked waving his arms like a chuild, which he soon realized, so elected to cross them. I smirked, "Well, didn't I tell you? It's demon mating season."

"Well, then, shouldn't you be... m-mating?" His face went pink saying that

"Essentially"

"How long is this going to last?" He looked at me with genuine curiosity, the kind anyone would have when talking with another being.

My smirk left my features, 'I shouldn't answer that... but then again, he'll just order me to.' I sighed before succumbing to the inevitable, "Until I have sex."

His face flush a thousand shades of red when I gave hime my straight forward answer. "T-then.. why haven't you?" he gulped.

"I don't have the one I want."

"WELL WHO THE HELL IS IT?! IT IS BEGINNING TO INCONVENIANCE ME!" he yelled.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Y-yes.." he answered timidly, definatly without the gusto he showed a short while ago.

I took another step closer to him, leaned down to where my lips were at his ear, and said, "You, Ciel."

I then walked out of the room, leaving Ciel to his shock, and to leave me alone woth the fact that I told him what I have been wanting to say for a time.

A.N. Woo Hoo! That's done. thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate it so much :* ^^ 3 Oh! And yes, Sebastian was masturbating XD


End file.
